Flan número uno
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: A Taichi y a Mimi les parecía una blasfemia que Yamato no apreciase aquello tanto como ellos. Pero, ¿qué podían hacer? El castaño lo había intentado todo durante mucho tiempo... Pero ella está segura de que puede lograrlo, y hace una apuesta prometiendo lograrlo en un día. A cambio, Taichi tendría que ir buscando un tutú de su talla. Para la actividad "Diversidad sexual II".


Este fic pertenece a la actividad "Semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".

Elegida la pareja MimixYamato (mimato) con extra de fetiche.

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Flan número uno

―¡No puede ser! ―exclamó Mimi, incrédula.

―Lo es ―respondió Taichi a su lado, revolviéndose el pelo de forma nerviosa.

―¡Pero es que es imposible! ―insistió ella.

―Yo también flipé cuando lo escuché y sigo flipando ―aseguró el castaño―. Cuando me lo dijo no podía creérmelo peor es verdad; Takeru me lo confirmó.

―¡Take-chan también! ―gritó la chica, como si lo que le estaban contando fuese la causa del fin del mundo―. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. ¡Oh, mi pobre Take-chan!

―No, no, Takeru no está en el ajo ―se apresuró a negar él―. La señora Takaishi lo crió mejor que eso.

―¡Menos mal! ―suspiró aliviada Mimi―. ¡Sabía que Take-chan no podía fallarme de ese modo! Él es una persona decente.

―Al contrario que Ishida ―masculló el castaño con tono rencoroso y llamándolo por su apellido como cada vez que estaba enfadado, indignado o quería fastidiar a su mejor amigo rubio.

La chica sintió repetidas veces, dándole la razón a Taichi. ¡Y es que era increíble! ¿Cómo podía Yamato hacer algo así? ¿Ser así? Es decir… todos sabían que no era del todo normal y que tenía muchos toques de personalidad rara, pero eso era realmente extremo.

―No sé qué decir ni hacer, Taichi ―lloriqueó la castaña―. ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Esto es muy duro!

—No lo sé, Princesa —murmuró derrotado él—. Ya no se me ocurre nada.

—¿Podéis dejar de hablar como si no estuviese delante? ¡Estoy aquí!

Ambos castaños, que habían estado ensimismados en su debate, se giraron al mismo tiempo y miraron a Yamato, que llevaba un buen rato callado viendo cómo hablaban de él sin hacerle caso. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y los observaba con una mezcla de enfado y aburrimiento.

—Sabemos que estás ahí —se quejó Taichi—. Llevas gruñendo media hora.

—Quizá no gruñiría si no estuvieseis hablando de mí como si hubiese matado a alguien —le respondió.

—¡Es peor! —se exaltó Mimi—. Mucho peor… ¡has dicho que no te gusta la Nutella!

Todo quedó en silencio, de parte del castaño porque asentía vigorosamente a la afirmación de ella, de parte de Yamato porque la situación le parecía tan absurda que no sabía qué decir. Porque sí, todo había comenzado con una conversación acerca de ir a una heladería que Mimi conocía para comer una crepe con Nutella y con la negativa del rubio, diciendo que a él no le gustaba el mejunje marrón. La chica había abierto la boca con sorpresa y se había quedado sin habla durante dos largos minutos, en los que Taichi la miró como diciendo que sí, que era verdad. Después todo había sido un caos de lloriqueos, ruegos y posibilidades de que fuese una broma. Pero no, su amigo había afirmado que, efectivamente, Yamato aborrecía la Nutella y que aunque había tratado antes de que la probase de nuevo, diciendo que quizá la primera vez era demasiado deliciosa para entender que le gustaba, no había logrado nada.

—Solamente es una comida que no me gusta —gruñó el rubio—. Si es que se le puede llamar comida…

—¡Solamente dice! —exclamó Mimi, alzando los brazos hacia el cielo—. ¡Nunca es solamente comida! ¡La Nutella es manjar de los Dioses!

—No es tan raro…—comenzó Yamato pero lo cortó ella, poniéndose las manos en las orejas y canturreando.

—¡Calla!—le ordenó—. ¡Blasfemo! ¡Pagano! ¡No gustarte la Nutella es pecado mortal!

Él rodó los ojos al ver a su amigo asentir junto a su novia, y se dio cuenta de que daba exactamente igual qué dijese o hiciese; ese par de locos seguirían haciendo su drama Nutellar. Así que se puso de pies y cogió la funda de su bajo.

—Paso de vosotros —anunció dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida—. Me voy; tengo ensayo.

—¡Oye! —él ignoró la queja de su novia—. Al menos dame mi beso de despedida, ¿no?

Yamato dudó un segundo y miró por encima de su hombro. Mimi estaba poniendo cara de perrito triste y sabía que con ello conseguiría salirse con la suya. Además, de todas formas, no podía decir que sufriese mucho con ello. Así que caminó de vuelta hasta estar frente a su novia, se agachó y le plantó un buen beso en los labios. Cuando se separó, vio los ojitos de Mimi brillar y sintió sus mejillas colorearse así que se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue agitando la mano en una seca despedida.

—¡A la noche te veo, amor! —le dijo de vuelta la castaña antes de escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y girarse hacia su amigo, repentinamente seria—. No puedo dejar que esto siga aquí; ¡mi futuro marido no puede odiar la Nutella!

—No conseguirás nada, Mimi —le advirtió Taichi—. Yo lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles y es imposible.

—Nada es imposible para Mimi Tachikawa —dijo, orgullosa—. ¿Qué apuestas a que consigo que Yama termine amando la Nutella?

—Lo que quieras —aceptó el castaño—. Estoy seguro de que perderás y cocinarás mi comida durante todo un mes.

—Tú perderás y tendrás que ir a la universidad disfrazado de bailarina durante dos semanas —propuso ella.

—Tenemos un trato, Tachikawa —él le extendió la mano—. Tienes cinco días para lograr tu misión.

—Lo tenemos, Yagami —ella sostuvo su mano con fuerza—. Y mañana por la mañana estarás buscando un tutú rosa de tu talla.

…

Yamato regresó a casa agotado; había sido un ensayo duro porque tenían un concierto en quince días y querían bordarlo. Muerto de cansancio, pero contento por los progresos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó la chupa colgada en la entrada. Escuchó a Mimi llamándole desde la cocina y recordó repentinamente la conversación de esa misma tarde. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué jugarretas habrían preparado los dos castaños, pero al entrar a la estancia se encontró solamente a Mimi de espaldas, cocinando algo en el fuego. Aún así no se relajó; estaba seguro de que algo habían preparado, Mimi no dejaría el tema de la Nutella fuera de juego tan fácilmente.

—¡Hola, Yama! —saludó mirándolo por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué tal el ensayo?

—Muy bien, la verdad —respondió acercándose—. Ha sido muy productivo.

—Me alegro —sonrió ella alzando la cabeza.

Yamato la besó suavemente como saludo. Cuando se separó de ella, no pudo evitar que sus ojos volasen al pijama de Mimi, que consistía en uno de sus camisones sexys. Tragó, observando el pronunciado escote de la mujer que tanto le gustaba y que la castaña no tendía a utilizar tanto ya que decía que nunca le duraba puesto así que era mejor usarlo en momentos especiales. Debió de estar más tiempo de lo debido absortó porque Mimi le golpeó el hombro, llamándole como parecía que llevaba un rato haciendo.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó, confuso—. ¿Qué?

—¡Llevo un rato llamándote! —se quejó ella con un pucherito—. Te preguntaba si tenías hambre. He preparado pollo al curry.

—Lo siento. Sí, sí tengo hambre —contestó el rubio—. Oye, ¿por qué llevas camisón?

—¡Oh! —exclamó Mimi dejando los utensilios—. ¿No te gusta? ¿Me sienta mal?

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, haciendo la que falsa volase alrededor de sus piernas y que los ojos de Yamato volasen, como hipnotizados, a los muslos que él sabía suaves y tersos que la tela dejaba ver. Carraspeando, se obligó a mirarla a la cara.

—Claro que no, ya sabes que me encanta como te queda —murmuró, ahogado—. Pero es raro. ¿No era para ocasiones especiales?

—Todos los días pueden ser especiales —susurró Mimi, acariciándole el pecho de forma sugerente; después se alejó, sonriente—. ¡Y me apetecía! Ya sabes que soy una mujer caprichosa.

Un guiñándole un ojos se giró de nuevo para terminar la cena. Yamato se quedó con la boca abierta, y seca, y dijo algo de que se iba a cambiar para correr al dormitorio. Una vez allí respiró hondo. ¡Mierda! Algo estaba pasando, eso era fijo, porque Mimi tenía muy claro que no quería romper esos camisones si no eran días señalados. Y ambos sabían que el rubio tendía a arrancárselos en medio de la pasión que le provocaban siempre.

Recordó de nuevo la discusión sobre la Nutella y lo tuvo claro; tenía que andarse con ojo porque Mimi tenía algún tipo de plan, y todo acababa de comenzar.

…

Cuando regresó a la cocina, Mimi ya había preparado la mesa y le indicó con una sonrisa que se sentase. Cenaron entre chachara de ella, porque Yamato aún no se fiaba de su novia para nada. Pero terminaron de comer sin que hiciese nada extraño y el rubio se fue relajando.

Terminaron repantigados en el sofá, viendo repeticiones de _Criminal minds_. Mimi se tumbó cual larga era, apoyándose en el pecho de su novio mientras éste jugaba acariciando distraídamente la piel de su brazo. Fue en uno de los interrogatorios cuando Mimi se levantó y le dijo que iba a por algo de picoteo a la cocina. Cuando regresó, llevaba un bote de Nutella en las manos.

—Mimi… —murmuró como advertencia.

—No es para ti, tonto —rió ella alzando la cerveza que llevaba en la otra mano—. Toma.

Yamato cogió el botellín frunciendo el ceño por las sospechas. Mientras le daba un largo trago, no dejó de observar a su novia tumbarse en el sofá mirándole, colocándole los pies en el regazo y la espalda contra el respaldo contrario al sitio en el que estaba él sentado. Pero Mimi lo ignoró, y metió la cuchara en el bote, escarbando el dulce, así que el rubio se encogió de hombros y se centró en la televisión. Estaba entretenido con la serie hasta que escuchó el primer gemido.

Yamato giró la cabeza tan rápido que el cuello le dolió, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la imagen que tenía delante. Y es que Mimi tenía los ojos cerrados y un semblante lleno de placer mientras saboreaba el manjar que se había llevado a la boca, dejando la cuchara dentro. Al sentir la mirada de su novio sobre ella, abrió sus orbes y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con inocencia.

Él meneó la cabeza en negación y la castaña simplemente encogió los hombros, siguiendo con su trabajo. Yamato no pudo apartar los ojos de ella mientras introducía la cuchara en el bote de nuevo y sacaba en mejunje marrón para llevárselo a la boca. Cuando de su garganta volvió a escaparse aquel erótico sonido, el rubio no pudo más que tragar, sintiéndose la persona más pervertida del mundo y reprimiéndose a sí mismo.

—¡Esto es néctar de los Dioses! —exclamó la mujer, extasiada—. ¿Seguro que no quieres?

Yamato negó de nuevo con la cabeza y se llevó la cerveza a la boca, dando un largo trago para ver si lograba enfriarse. ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso era un adolescente? ¿Cómo podía ponerle cachondo el simple hecho de ver comer a Mimi? Aunque quizá la cara de placer de su novia había ayudado a ello. Y quizá que soltase gemidos, casi idénticos a los que soltaba cuando le hacía el amor, tampoco es que apoyase su determinación de mantenerse impasible.

—Mmmm —murmuró la castaña, mirándolo seductoramente—. En serio que esto está delicioso. Podría estar todo el día comiéndolo…

Yamato se atragantó con su propia saliva y trató de centrar su atención en la serie que estaba en la televisión y en sus muertes, pero le fue imposible no desviar la mirada y que sus ojos volasen a su novia. En esos momentos odiaba que su novia fuese tan sexy. ¡Maldita Mimi! Casi estaba seguro de que estaba haciéndolo a posta, y que tenía algo que ver con la Nutella, así que maldecía ser tan débil y estar tan duro como una roca. Desde luego, la castaña sabía bien qué sonido hacer para ponerlo a tono.

Intentó de nuevo distraerse, con la televisión, mirando al infinito, pero no consiguió resistir la tentación de mirarla de nuevo. Fue el momento clave, porque Mimi escogió ese mismo momento para sacar la cuchara de su boca haciendo que sonase un sensual "pop" que casi lo llevó al límite. Parpadeando de forma coqueta, sacó su pequeña lengua y la lamió sin dejar de mirarle a los orbes azules, que poco a poco iban oscureciéndose, hasta que no quedó ni rastro de chocolate en ella.

—Deliciosa —susurró en voz muy baja mientras se lamía sus propios labios.

Yamato se relamió por reflejo y volvió a llevarse la cerveza a la boca y descubrió que con la tontería se la había terminado. ¡Mierda! Tenía que coger otra y quizá el ir a otra estancia sin que la presencia de su novia en un pequeño camisón lo perturbase haría que se despejase un poco. Estaba por levantarse cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención y no pudo evitar hablar a Mimi.

—Tienes un poquito de Nutella en la comisura de los labios —nada más decirlo supo que no había sido buena idea.

La castaña hizo un sonido de sorpresa y se levantó para quedar sentada en el sofá. Yamato vio como a cámara lenta todo el proceso hasta que tuvo a la mujer a solamente un par de centímetros de su cara cuando ella se movió, colocando las piernas más encima de él.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella, de nuevo con aparente inocencia—. ¿Dónde? ¿Puedes limpiarme, Yama? Yo no me veo…

El rubio tragó duro pero no pudo más que obedecer mientras su mirada no se apartaba de los orbes miel que le tenían hipnotizado. Con torpeza, subió la mano hasta su mejilla y con el pulgar le quitó los restos de crema de esa zona que tanto le llamaba. Entonces Mimi sostuvo su mano y la acercó a su boca. Yamato vio como abría su boquita de piñón y sacaba la lengua para lamer delicadamente su dedo manchado. Sonrió con picardía cuando lo sintió tenso y duro bajo ella, sabiendo que estaba logrando lo que quería.

—En ti sabe mejor aún —murmuró para después meterse el dedo completo en la boca y limpiarlo por completo.

Para entonces el rubio estaba completamente paralizado. No podía moverse, porque no sabía si de hacerlo sería bueno o malo. Estaba seguro de que iba a explotar, y podía salir corriendo para huir de su novia (cosa que le parecía absurda en algún rincón de su cerebro) o atacarla a besos.

Como si estuviese ajena a su dilema, Mimi, sin moverse de su sitio y muy cerca de su novio, cogió de nuevo el bote de Nutella y metió la cuchara, hasta ese entonces limpia. Sin dejar de mirarlo, la llenó hasta rebosar y se la llevó a la boca. Pero antes de llegar, un montón de la cremosa salsa de chocolate se cayó de la cuchara, yendo a parar al amplio escote de la castaña.

—¡Ups! —dando un lametón a la cuchara, Mimi hizo un pucherito sexy—. Se me ha caído un poco….

Yamato tragó, sintiendo que su resistencia se iba haciendo más débil. Mimi también lo sintió, así que en un movimiento cortito se acercó más, alzando el pecho, y acariciando la piel alrededor de la Nutella que iba cayendo lentamente hacia abajo creando un reguero dulce.

—Yama… —susurró con voz infantil mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. Ayúdame… que se me va a manchar el camisón…

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Yamato atacó el manjar como si de un sediento en medio del desierto frente a un vaso de agua se tratase. Mimi soltó un grito de sorpresa pero lo sostuvo contra su pecho, feliz, sintiendo como su novio lamía la crema hasta dejar completamente limpia su piel. Cuando terminó, fue él el que la atrajo a sí y fue su boca la devorada en ese momento. La castaña gimió al sentir el sabor de Yamato mezclado con la del dulce que más le gustaba en el mundo, y respondió al beso con más ímpetu que nunca.

Fue cuando el rubio comenzó a acariciarle el pecho sobre el camisón cuando lo frenó. Él la miró sin comprender y la castaña sonrió mientras lo apartaba y se levantaba. Cogiendo el bote de Nutella, metió el dedo y se lo pasó por el cuello, pasando por el escote, manchándose todo a su paso. Yamato, duro como una roca, gimió al ver los movimientos y respiró más hondamente.

—Tengo todavía mucha Nutella, Yama —le dijo mordiéndose el labio sensualmente—. ¿Qué te parece si me lo pongo todo encima…. y tú me lo quitas?

Yamato se levantó de golpe y con un erótico gruñido se acercó a ella en dos pasos y la alzó en brazos. Mimi rió, encantada del entusiasmo de su novio.

—No sueltes el bote, Mimi —le advirtió en tono ronco el rubio—. Porque pienso merendar Nutella como nunca antes he hecho. Y no tengo intención de que sea encima de pan.

La castaña rió, encantada, y se dejó llevar al dormitorio bajo la promesa de su novio de darle una noche chocolatada que nunca olvidaría.

…

Mimi ganó la apuesta y Taichi tuvo que ir vestido de bailarina con tutú rosa fosforito a la universidad, lo que animó un poco al rubio por haber sido tan débil con la mujer. Pero le daba igual.

Desde ese día, la Nutella se convirtió en su fetiche personal, sin que pudiese verla sin pensar en Mimi embadurnada en ella.

Y no solamente dejó de aborrecerla, sino que le encantó. A todas horas y en todos sitios.

Y de esa forma, Yamato se convirtió en el flan número uno de la Nutella.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. No soy capaz de meterme más en el rating M, así que lo he cortado ahí. Espero que no decpecione mucho a los amantes del lemon muy intenso, porque no hay de ello ajjaja

Y nada más. Un placer haber participado en esta actividad. Y siento que haya sido tarde. Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
